Unbridled Suits
by slothish
Summary: What could be mistaken as a simple flower girl is later to be drawn into the dark underworld that is known as London's underground by a young Earl and his hell of a butler. Sebastian/Older!Ciel/OC, updated (hopefully) every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

The shop had been eerily quiet, even for a Sunday morning. Being a florist has its perks - the store always smells pretty, the bright colors contrast each other in a rainbow of displays, and flowers are versatile to be used for anything. From apologies, to anniversaries, to funerals, to threats - Oh! How Millicent loved them. Loved the way they are a fleeting gesture in such a larger scheme of the world.

A bell chimes as the door opens, and her attention is drawn to the front of the shop. "Hello, dear florist!" The words were drawn out into a laugh of their own as her favorite business partner graces the doorstep.

"Undertaker! How kind of you to visit me. I was beginning to believe that you were cursed to never leave your shop." Shaking a perfectly pruned rose at him, Millicent moves to tuck it into the arrangement she had been tasked with creating by a nobleman who was caught cheating on his wife.

A wild cackle leaves the silver haired man as he brings his sleeve up to hide his grin. "One would believe so - but alas, here I am." Entering the shop, the towering man brushes his long black nails over the petals as he walks.

"What brings you by? Not that I could ever be complaining." Millicent abandons her project to approach Undertaker. She tilts his chin with her finger, moving in jagged ways to try and see his eyes. Anything to guess what's hiding behind his expression.

"You have a new client, don't you?"

The only answer she receives is a large grin, followed by a wild cackle.

"What kind of wild arrangement did they ask for this time?" The black haired woman cocks a brow in his direction, her arms coming to cross loosely over her abdomen.

"New client, no - an old friend is in need of some help. I fear you may have the answer." Producing a newspaper from the inside of his cloak, Undertaker presents Millicent with a story of a noble coming to an untimely death.

"Last time was on me. The usual payment, if you would, please." Tilting her head back, Millicent stares down her nose at the man before accepting the newspaper to read it over.

Without hesitation, Undertaker clears his throat. What follows next could only be described as a beautiful ballad sung of an unearthly beauty. A smile crosses the woman's lips as she hugs the newspaper to her chest, her eyes falling shut as she sways to his song.

Once finished, a sigh of satisfaction leaves slightly parted lips before she hands the paper back to her friend. "He came into my shop yesterday requesting that bouquet you see on my counter. Cheated on his wife with a new mistress, and I suppose one of them found out. Which one, I cannot say, but I presume you will be residing over the body?"

"He is currently resting in my shop. Thank you, Millie. One of these days, you and my friend should meet."

Millicent turns her cheek to the Undertaker, tapping the pale skin expectantly. The man steps forward and places a languid kiss on her cheek, giggling as he does so.

"Send him by. I am sure that someone in his life could use some flowers." Millicent smiles as Undertaker takes his leave from the shop, leaving her to finish a bouquet for a dead man and prep for a funeral for the same.

Papers strewn about an otherwise tidy desk. A fire lit in the hearth to fend off the impending night chill. A cup of tea being left to go cold. Ciel Phantomhive rests in his high back leather chair with a fist propping up his chin, a tired expression gracing his aging features as brows furrow in frustration. "What ties them all together?"

His butler stands beside the door, calmly awaiting his masters orders and listening to his confused ramblings. "It may be time to revisit an old friend, young master."  
Eyes dart up as blue meets crimson, but Ciel is only met with a common smirk. "Yes. We will leave for London first thing tomorrow mornings."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bows ever so slightly to his master, before turning to leave the room and prep for Ciel's turning in for the night.

The English countryside passes without a care for the young earl as he stares out the window of the carriage. Many of his fellow nobles had been suddenly appearing dead, with no connections beneath the surface other than the usual societal expectation. It has been tormenting the dear Queen for weeks, and since Scotland Yard has proven to be useless, it has fallen to the duty of the Queens Guard Dog to follow up on the case.

Visiting the Undertaker is never high on the list of things that Ciel prefers to do. Visiting London in itself is an annoyance, but to have to resort to extracting information from that man… it sends a shudder down his spine at the thought of just what they may need to do to get their info.

Sebastian opens the door to the carriage for the earl once they arrive before the shop. A small bell announces their arrival and prompts the Undertaker to produce from a back room.

"Ah! My dear Earl, and Mr. Butler, too! What a wonderful surprise." The silver haired man sings out, swaying as he approaches the pair. With a wicked grin, he eyes Ciel, so grown from the days he once cherished so. Soon Ciel will be marrying Lizzy and producing a successor to his title, truly coming into his own.

"Undertaker. I am to assume you know why we are here." Ciel holds his usual cool demeanor as the elder brushes his cheek with long nails. Despite the lack of a threat, Sebastian steps forward, his eyes never leaving the pair.

"But do I? For knowledge so bountiful, there is a hefty price." The Undertaker taps his lip, staring between the two to see just who will step forward. "However… This is not my knowledge to share, for it has been partially supplied by another."

"Another?" Ciel states in shock, taking a half step forward. "Who could you possibly be sharing secrets with?"

"Am I not allowed to have other friends?" Undertaker laughs at their shocked expressions, rearing his head back in his fit. "Despite not requiring payment, you have given me enough. What is it you wish to know?"

"We are sure you are aware of the missing nobles as of late. What is it that you have found?" Sebastian steps forward, his hand resting lightly over his chest, a calm smile gracing his lips. He decide it best to address their case before deciding to find out more about this friend.

"Those silly nobles. According to my friend, the most recent was having an affair that may have lead to his untimely demise. From my findings, it was poison, specifically formulated into a cream that was applied to our dear noble's lips." The Undertaker takes a seat on one of the coffins, carefully running his hand over the details of it as he speaks.

"Cream applied to the lips…" Ciel repeats as he places a finger on his chin, allowing himself to fall deeper into thought. "Almost like a lipstick or a balm?"

The Undertaker simply giggles in return, raising an oversized sleeve to cover the bottom half of his face.

"This friend of yours. What other information could they possibly provide?"

"Ah, she could tell you much - but I must warn you, her price is much more hefty than my own."

"I fail to see how that could be possible." Ciel's eye twitches at the elder, only to be laughed at once more. "Where can we find this friend of yours?"

"The florist on the corner of King's street. Tell her I sent you."


	2. Chapter 2

A finished bouquet lays claim to a spot behind the counter of the Hawthorne Florists' as a jingle announces the arrival of a new guest. Millicent drops the peonies she had been holding onto the counter in the back of the shop before rushing out to the front, a wide grin on her face that drops at the sight before her.

Gracing her doorstep is a tall, thin man with black hair, with an unnatural blue hue to it. With one eye covered by a patch, the other is a striking blue, more crisp than the ocean. His hand grips onto a cane that seems to merely be for show, but his attire says more than anything he could claim. Beside him stands a man with crimson eyes and a demeanor that causes the small woman to shy away.

"Good afternoon, my lord. What may I assist you with?" Millicent curtsies to the pair as the door falls shut behind them. Could this possibly be the person Undertaker had referred to earlier?

A smirk comes to the taller man as he steps forward to examine the shop. "Good afternoon, my lady. We come in search of a friend."

"A friend you have most certainly found." Millicent smiles as she eyes the noble once more, before returning her gaze to his butler. "Millicent Hawthorne, at your service."

"A pleasure." The young lord steps forward, approaching her with a long stride. He holds out his hand, to which Millicent takes with little hesitation. "Ciel Phantomhive." He places a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

Millicent's face turns a new shade of red at the contact, but the look in the earl's eye says he knew exactly what he had been doing. She slides her hand away with a timid, "The pleasure is all mine."

Clearing his throat, the butler steps forward, giving his young master a bit of a glare from the corner of his eyes. "Miss Millicent, we come in search of a bouquet of dahlias. Would you happen to have some in stock?"

"Oh! So, it is you! How exciting! Nothing exciting ever happens around here anymore." A sinister grin breaks across the black haired woman's face as she grasps her hands together, her hips swaying back and forth in glee. "What knowledge is it that you desire? Or could it be something else entirely?" The desire in her eyes cracks through her once more reformed demeanor as she glances between the two.

"Knowledge, my lady." Sebastian offers before his master could speak up, placing his hand over his chest with a slight bow. "I can tell you are a good friend of the Undertaker." Ciel seems to snicker in agreement as he watches the two of them interact. He approaches one of the pre-arranged vases and examines it carefully, deciding to leave the business to the other man.

"Absolutely. Undertaker is my best business partner. You learn to adapt after the years we have been together." She chimes before closing the distance between her and the butler. "What is it you would like to know?"

"A few nobles have been found dead recently." She nods, urging the man to continue. "All under the same circumstances, and according to our friend, you may have more information for us."

"Since this is your first time, I will spare you the price. I will warn you - my information usually comes with a cost." Millicent shakes her finger at him in a warning before continuing, "Many of your dead nobles came in shortly before their untimely deaths to order flowers for their significant others - be it their wives, their mistresses, fiancees, you name it. They all had something to apologize for. Whispers tell me that they had been caught with another person, but the description is never the same. Sometimes it's a man, sometimes it's a woman." Millicent shrugs - what people do behind closed doors is their own business. "But one thing always lines up. This person always comes from The Red House."

"The Red House?" Ciel perks up, eyeing the florist carefully. His eyes raise to meet hers, noting the striking green that almost seem to glow against her otherwise dark appearance. "The brothel in west London?"

Sebastian turns to acknowledge his master, nodding to assure him that his suspicions must be correct. Millicent simply has turned a shade of red herself, placing her hand carefully over her lips to keep from saying anything inappropriate. _'It would seem the young lord is familiar.'_

"Is something funny, my lady?" The butler queries, raising a brow at her expression. No longer able to keep it together, a small laugh rattles her frame.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Ciel turns to shoot both of them a glare. "Come, Sebastian. We have much to do."

Bowing to his master, the butler smiles. "Yes, my lord. My lady, what do we owe for your services?" He asks as he reaches into his pocket to produce a coin purse.

"I do not accept money for my services." Millicent turns her cheek to them and taps a long purple nail against her pale skin.

The two share a look - Ciel, one of exasperation, and Sebastian, one that asks "what can you do". Sebastian steps forward and presses his lips to her cheek. Her eyes shoot wide at the warmth of his skin, her breath hitching in her throat. Lips parting in confusion, as the demon pulls away, she simply looks at him as he returns her glance with a smile.

"Now, if you will excuse us, my lady."

Millicent curtsies to the pair as they exit the shop. Her hand raises to rest over where his lips had been. The warmth still lingers - sending a wave of confusion through her body. ' _That isn't supposed to happen.'_

Returning to the carriage, Ciel replays their interaction through his mind. The woman acts quite similar to Undertaker, but he wonders just what her cost would be on a normal day. To require a kiss after obtaining information is certainly risque in this day and age - but the young lord finds it to be amusing nevertheless. Sebastian sits across the carriage in silence, his finger resting on his chin in thought.

With a tinge of annoyance, "What is it, Sebastian?"

"My lord, it is that woman. Something about her is off." Sebastian looks to his master with glowing eyes, a sign that it's more than just her quirky attitude. "When I touched her, I felt a spark."

Ciel cannot help but burst out laughing at the demon. He runs his hand through his hair as his head tilts back, looking to the ceiling in disbelief. "Sebastian, have you ever kissed a woman?"

Sebastian sneers at his master, a hint of displeasure in his tone. "Many times. That is not the issue here. The issue is that I should not have felt anything from such contact with a human."

Allowing himself to calm down, Ciel turns his attention back to the demon, a devilish smirk still gracing his lips. "So you mean to tell me that she isn't human? Could you have not just sensed that when we walked into the room?"

"It is not that simple, my lord. I believe she may still be human - but only partly. It will take further investigation to uncover."

Ciel nods in agreement, turning to look out the window instead to contemplate just what this may mean for their future business arrangement. "We will have to visit the shop again."

Sebastian nods, "Indeed, my lord. Shall we return to the manor?"

"Yes. We have much to investigate."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon his return to his manor in London, Earl Ciel Phantomhive sighs with relief at the silence of the home. Sebastian slips the coat from his shoulders, and with a snap of his fingers, the home is lit up in a brilliance that reflects the style of the Phantomhives.

"My lord, I will prepare afternoon tea for you, if you will wait in your study." Sebastian bows to his young master, and upon receiving affirmation, retreats to the kitchen to prepare.

Strawberries are in season, so crepes with a chai tea will be the perfect treat for the young earl. Sebastian starts by tying an apron around his waist, followed by pulling his hair back away from his face. Staring down at a plate of fresh strawberries, the demon ponders for a moment. A gloved finger comes to rest on his bottom lip. There had been rumors…

Rumors spread among demons like wildfire. Especially when it comes to the souls they devour. Some are beginning to say they've found "evolved" souls. Untouched by the hand of God, they satisfy a demon beyond their wildest dreams. Beyond any purity one could find in a human soul. One that could bring the demon to their knees by its' power.

But such a thing is preposterous. There is no such thing. And even if there was, it would be no explanation as to why the demon felt a spread of warmth surround him by the feeling of her skin. This… Millicent Hawthorne. With even Ciel's interest piqued, it will be easy for the man to investigate into her existence further.

-Unbridled Suits-

The muscles in Ciel's body slowly relax as he settles into his chair. Opening the folder containing the identities of his investigation, his eyes scour the pages, their bank notes, their travel history. If it is true that these nobles had gone to The Red House, it would all be under the table. None of it would be recorded - unless he were to visit the House himself.

A groan leaves his throat as his hand tangles in his hair, dropping it back against the chair. Long gone were the days he could disguise himself as a girl and sneak into parties. No, this would be much more difficult. Lest he send Sebastian in his place, the Earl would have to visit himself. Well, not so much himself as a disguised version, but regardless. It would not be so easy to slip away from his chosen partner of the evening just to try and find some records. Though he is sure he could persuade one to rat on the others with the right payment.

His thoughts are broken by a soft knock on the door, followed by Sebastian bringing in a cart of treats. "My lord, your afternoon tea."

Sipping on his chai, Ciel eyes his paperwork once more before turning to his butler. "Sebastian. I need you to go to The Red House tonight and scope out the area. Report back to me if you find anything unusual. If you see any nobles, take note of who goes in, and when they come out."

The demon bows to his master, crimson eyes glowing in the firelight. "As you wish, my lord."

-Unbridled Suits-

Millicent releases a yawn as her tired body moves about the shop. The deceased noble's wife - naturally - had ordered a complicated flower arrangement for the wake and funeral. While Millie had no reason to complain, it still does raise her suspicions on what all the flair needs to be for such an occasion.

The body was just going to be buried without them, anyway.

She tucks her cloak over her shoulders to ward off the chill of the early spring before pulling the shades in the front of the shop. The bell announces her leaving before turning the lock to finalize the day.

Millicent typically closes the shop around seven, but being so busy, she had lost track of time and stayed open until almost nine o' clock. While usually that wouldn't be an issue there was something within her that warned to be careful heading home that evening.

Maybe it was that butler? He had an eerie air about him that seemed to cling to the shop, even after his departure. The shock that had crawled across her skin at his touch simply furthered her discomfort with his visit.

Though, if she were to ever see that cute Earl again, surely the butler would come with him.

Lost in her thoughts, Millicent follows her usual route home. Her home situation is one of rarity in the 1890's - being an unmarried, young woman, with no parents, she was left to her godmother Beatrice. Beatrice is a busy woman, who often is too busy tending to the messes her husband Ronald creates to truly spend any time with the young woman.

Turning the corner of the alley nearest home, the shadows slowly creep up the walls around her. Millicent looks around and looks to the street lights on either side of the alley - which just seem to have disappeared.

"Is someone there?" She calls out, but her voice simply seems to echo.

Not about to be the next front page picture in the paper, she hikes up her dress and takes off running down the short alley. Surely, she should come out on the other side.

But the further she runs, the further away the other side seems.

"Hello, Miss Hawthorne. You have caused quite a stir. I'm afraid I will have to ask you to come with me." The voice echoes around her in the shadows of the alley over the sound of her cracking heels. Neither male nor female, the origin of the voice is simply a shadowy figure standing behind her.

Taking in a gasp of air, Millicent spins around to face her captor, only for the scent of cinnamon and vanilla to take over her senses as the world fades to black.

-Unbridled Suits-

Once the young master has retired to his study for the evening after his dinner, Sebastian prepares himself and the manor for his absence.

Not a thing out of place.

Knocking lightly on the door to the study, the demon enters when prompted and bows to Ciel. "Young master, I will be taking my leave. I will be back shortly. Please, do not cause any issues in my absence."

Ciel sneers at the demon, "I am able to handle myself. Go, do your job."

"Yes, my lord."

In what would seem to be a mere moment, Sebastian has crossed the city to where The Red House lays its claim. It appears to be nothing more than a townhome, but to London's underground, it is a meeting place of sin and debauchery.

As the butler comes to rest on a nearby rooftop, a chimney hides his presence from those on the street below. For some time, no one of interest enters or leaves the residence, until a familiar type of presence registers with the demon. ' _This type of energy could only come from one type of source…'_

Edging to the end of the roof, Sebastian eyes the back door of the residence as a statuesque man approaches the townhouse. In his arms is a familiar, small framed woman. ' _Miss Hawthorne!'_

Sebastian slinks back as the man's gaze raises to where he is positioned. The man has curled blonde hair, with contrasting crimson eyes, not unlike his own. He enters the residence with young Miss Hawthorne in his grasp and latches the door behind him.

The man considers returning to Ciel and the manor - but he has an order to uphold. So on the roof he sits, waiting, patiently.

An hour later, a noble enters the building with a glance over each shoulder before breaching the townhome. The young master will simply have to either take himself to bed, or wait for Sebastian's return, as it seems he will not be exiting anytime soon.

Two hours pass with little to no excitement. Sebastian can hear the sounds of pleasure coming from the house followed by the stench of sex. He wonders how the humans who live around this townhome never seem to be any the wiser - that, or how they tolerate such a disgusting presence near their homes.

The rustling of a soul pulls his attention from his straying thoughts. With glowing crimson eyes, he sees the soul of one Miss Millicent Hawthorne, shining brighter than the rest dimming their purity through their debaucherous acts, surrounded by a darkness that could only be brought on by one of his own kind.

-Unbridled Suits-

The room around her is dimly lit by a mere candle on the bedside. Millicent attempts to stir, but her body screams in protest with every movement. She glances around the room, her eyes squinted to adjust before opening them fully.

Lying upon a bed of velvet, she can feel the softness of the mattress beneath her, and a pillow gently propping her head up.

"Comfortable?"

The voice from before causes her to jolt up straight, gasping as the blood rushes from her head.

"Careful, now. I can't have my treasure injured." A woman approaches from the shadows of the room. Her long, curled blonde hair contrasts against her crimson eyes. She stands tall and lean, her neck and wrists hanging with jewels, the fabric of her dress clearly made from the finest silk.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Millicent tangles her hand in her thick hair, holding her head to stave off a headache.

"You can call me whatever you like, darling."

"What?" She looks to the woman in confusion, her voice soft as she curls further against the headboard. Anything to put some distance between the two.

"Give me a name." The woman approaches the bed and sits upon it gently as she reaches out to place a hand on Millie's knee.

"Uh… Nicole?" Millicent says is more as a question, unsure of why the woman would simply not give her own.

"Not bad at all. You have started a problem for me, Millicent. Things were going smoothly until you just had to entertain that simple earl." Nicole smiles, her canines exposed to be sharper than one could consider to be normal.

"How… how could I have possibly caused any issues? I merely told Lord Phantomhive about my clients." Millicent pushes the hand away from her leg, inching ever further away.

"Those were _my_ clients, love."

"Yours?"

"Mine."

Her heart begins to race, and the demon can sense it. With a slightly wild look to her eyes, Nicole grabs Millicent's hands, tugging her close.

"Make a contract with me. I can give you the world. I could give you more!" To Millicent, it looks as if her eyes are glowing - but that isn't possible!

"You're insane!" As she attempts to pull away, the same shadows begin to swallow the room. Silver feathers fall from the ceiling and seem to disappear before hitting the floor.

"No, darling. I am simply one hell of a whore."

(A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was in the hospital and couldn't get to a computer. Thanks for your patience! Chapter four will be posted friday per usual!)


	4. Chapter 4

"Young master." Sebastian seems to have all but appeared from thin air in the Earl's study. With his hand crossing his chest, he bows, a look of pure determination in his crimson eyes.

"What did you find, Sebastian?" Ciel looks up from the book he had been reading, a tired look gracing his expression, as traversing London always takes a toll on him.

"One of my own kind - I assume - has laid claim to the brothel. It would be foolish of us not to believe that they are behind the deaths of the nobles, as well, if not at the very least orchestrating them."

"And did any nobles enter the brothel tonight?" Ciel raises an eyebrow at the demon, who seems to have forgotten the most important part of his orders.

"Yes, my lord. One is still there now. However, I fear for Miss Hawthorne's safety."

"The florist? What business could she possibly have…" Ciel pauses, his face flaring red. "Never mind. Why do you fear for her safety?"

"The one who I am to presume has been poisoning your fellow nobles carried her into the brothel earlier this evening. Since she awoke, the only thing I could sense from her was fear. You did not order me to intervene, so I am here to simply report my findings." It was times such as this that the demon wished that the child he had dealt with ten years ago had not been so clever. He would have more room to move about freely - though, Sebastian's highest priority is not the girl.

No, it is simply the earl's soul he cares for.

Ciel stands from his chair, hands slamming on the desk. "Damn it, Sebastian! We are leaving. Now." Stalking from behind the desk, the man passes his butler with a fury to his step.

"My lord, might I suggest - "

"No, you may not. We are taking action tonight. If what you say is true, we have two people in need of saving right now."

"Yes, my lord."

-Unbridled Suits-

"No, darling. I am simply one hell of a whore."

Millicent shakes her head, only causing the headache she had been staving off to come crawling closer. "That isn't possible. None of this is possible. I'm going to wake up in my own bed, with Beatrice telling me I'm crazy, and-" Millicent is silenced by the feeling of the woman's body pressed against her own. Nicole slips the gloves from her slim fingers, producing long black nails, and what could only be described by Millicent as an occult tattoo adorning the back of her hand.

"If this form does not please you…" The shadows fall over the room once more, blacking out Millie's vision, "I could produce any that you find pleasing." Replaced by the woman that was once positioned above her is a man with curled blonde hair falling around a chiseled jaw, crimson eyes staring down at Millicent as if they could devour her by sight alone.

Crimson eyes, just like that butler.

Millicent's jaw hangs down at the sight of the man, exasperation in her voice as she tries to find the right words. "How did you… what did you… where did… what happened to Nicole?"

"I am the same, darling. Just more to your taste I hope." Fingers tangle in Millicent's hair, lips teasing against her own as the man breathes heavily against her. "What is it you desire, Miss Hawthorne? Status? Power? Wealth? I could give it all to you, at just a small price."

The world whirls around the small woman's thoughts. What price could she possibly have to pay for her wildest dreams… and even then, none of those things are what she wants.

"I want to find my parents." Millicent stares at the man above her, a fierceness to her gaze that replaces the once feeble state she was held in.

A wicked grin crosses his lips. He lifts her chin with his finger, a sigh of satisfaction leaving his chest. "And are you not curious about my price?"

"Spit it out."

"Your soul, darling."

Her eyes shoot wide as she tries, foolishly, to slink away from the overbearing presence once more. "My… my soul?"

The man merely nods, crawling on the bed until her back is pinned against the headboard. "You see, I - " but his words are cut short.

He falls forward, his forehead slamming against the headboard as a knife is embedded in the back of his skull.

Millicent can't help but scream at the sight, as the blood drips down his head and onto her clothes. Looking around frantically, she spies the butler from before, holding knives between his fingers. Behind him stands the earl with a furious gaze.

"How long do you intend on playing dead?" Ciel shouts after a moment at the man, stepping forward until Sebastian holds his arm out before his master.

A low chuckle is all that could be heard throughout the room as arms slink around Millicent's body, a vice-like grip making it near impossible for the black haired woman to move.

"Lord… Lord Phantomhive!" Millicent struggles against the grip of the demon. He turns to sit on the bed with the woman perched against his lap, glowing crimson eyes staring at the pair.

"Sebastian. So good to see you again. I'm surprised you hadn't come down to say hello earlier." The demon chimes as he nuzzles his face into her hair, never letting his eyes leave their every move.

"I do apologize for my rudeness - I would not dare wish to tread on another's territory… However." Sebastian's eyes begin to glow as he leaps forward, "You have tread on mine!"

Abandoning Millicent on the bed, the demon leaps forward to meet Sebastian's clash in the air. With the knife from his skull, a wide grin shows pointed teeth and a determination to bring the elder down. "Do not believe you can just traipse in here and take what's mine!" The demon howls.

Ciel rushes forward to the bedside and grabs Millicent's hand, pulling her from her shock and to her feet. Her eyes dart across the room as she follows the fight between the two demons. "How can they move like that?" She exclaims as claws meet metal.

"Now is not the time! Sebastian, take care of him!" Ciel pulls her from the room and down the stairs of the home that has begun to settle due to the oppressive air of the fighting. Just outside the townhouse sits a carriage that Ciel all but shoves Millicent into before banging on the ceiling, the driver taking off at an incredible speed.

Millicent attempts to catch her breath once settled into the seat as she stares at the all too calm earl. "My lord?"

"Are you injured, Miss Hawthorne?" Ciel leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees with an extended hand.

"No, I - no, I do not believe so." She shakes her head, only for the woozy feeling to wash over Millicent once more. She steadies herself by gripping onto the seat.

"I must insist that you return to my estate this evening - for your own safety." All the young earl receives is another nod, leading him to question if she truly understood him. "Please tell me everything you encountered. Did you go with that man willingly?"

Millicent snaps her attention to the man across from her, "Does it appear that I did? I can assure you, I was not there by choice. I was abducted on my way home from the store." Her tone is sour with disbelief that he could even consider such a thing.

"My apologies, Miss -"

"Millicent. There is no explanation for you to be so formal with me, my lord."

"You have just experienced a traumatic event, miss. There is no need to shock you even further." A smirk touches on the lips of the earl at her suggestion as his gaze traverses her appearance. "Now, if you would please tell me what happened before we arrived, I would be grateful."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to the Phantomhive manor seems to drag on for centuries as Millicent recounts the happenings of her evening. Ciel listens intently, though his expression appears indifferent.

"Then that man - thing, offered me a deal for my soul." A chill runs down her spine as Millicent moves to wrap her arms around herself, sinking further into the seat as she does.

Ciel reaches up towards the patch covering his eye with a gentle touch, but Millicently quickly looks away. It is not her place to question it.

Her gaze falls to her feet as her voice softens, "I have no idea what kind of creature could offer such a thing, but there is no chance on this Earth that that thing was human. No one can just… change, like that."

"When you say change, what do you mean?" Earl Phantomhive quirks an eyebrow at the woman, leaning to rest his cheek against a balled fist.

"He was a woman - physically. I cannot even begin to explain it." She shakes her head, as if to deny the own truth she speaks. Millicent looks once more to the earl with desperation in her eyes. "You asked me to tell you what happened, and I have told you. Now I wish to know how you knew to be there."

Ciel's gaze hardens on the woman, taking a moment to consider her request. With a hint of regret to his tone, he speaks, "I had my butler, Sebastian, watching the brothel. You told me yourself that the nobles that have passed or gone missing have been visiting. I am… investigating into the topic, though I have a feeling we will no longer have such an issue."

"And why is that, my lord?"

"Sebastian a butler to the Phantomhive household, afterall."

Millicent furrows her brows at the earl. She finds little correlation between being a butler and fighting a creature, but nevertheless, she leaves it be. Millicent decides that she will question the butler on her own.

The carriage pulls in front of the manor, and a man with silver hair and a snake wrapped around his neck open the door. Millicent jumps back at the sight, her eyes shot wide. "Sir! There is a snake around your neck!"

"Do not be afraid, miss. I do not bite my friends." He offers a hand into the carriage to allow Earl Phantomhive to step down, "says Emily." Once the lord has stepped down, he offers his hand to Millicent, who warily accepts his help.

"Snake. Has Sebastian returned yet?" Ciel straightens his gloves, giving a gentle tug on the leather. The light catches a gorgeous sapphire ring that adorns his ring finger.

Before the silver haired man has a chance to respond, the front doors to the manor open before them, Sebastian bowing to the trio. "Welcome back, my lord. Miss Millicent."

She stares at him in disbelief. Her lips begin to part as she turns to speak, but Ciel simply smiles.

"How did you manage to make it back before us?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler, my lady." Sebastian quips, a smirk coming to his lips as crimson eyes gaze upon her.

She purses her lips, worry coming to her eyes as the words of the man - thing - from before replay through her mind. Once again, before she is able to say anything, Millicent is ushered inside by the man referred to as "Snake". She makes sure to keep a decent amount of distance between them, just in case she doesn't qualify as a friend.

The manor is one of beauty - she would expect little else from the Phantomhive family. The chandelier hanging above their heads illuminates the pale cream walls, the rich oak pillars and staircase. Millicent smiles as she looks around, and is lost in the moment as the man asks to take her coat. "Oh! Of course. Thank you."

She unties the ribbon with a steady hand, Sebastian taking the cloak from her shoulders and draping it over his arm.

"Miss, if you would join me in the studio, I would like to continue our conversation." Ciel turns his attention to Millicent with a stern gaze.

"My lord, if I may." Sebastian steps forward, his tone deep and commanding, not allowing Ciel to say no. "The lady has had a rough evening. The least we could allow her to do is to rest before speaking further on such a troublesome matter."

After considering it for a moment, Ciel turns his head away, nodding to confirm Sebastian's "suggestion". "In that case, Miss Millicent, I hope you will attend breakfast with me in the morning. Sebastian, see to it that she is comfortable. I will be waiting in my office." He turns to stride away, but pauses. The earl turns and gives a slight bow to Millicent, a smile on his face. Certainly a welcome change from before. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. I hope you rest well."

Ciel disappears up the stairwell and down one of the halls, his shoes echoing in the silence of the walls.

"Miss, may I lead you to one of our guest rooms for you to retire for the evening?" Sebastian bows to the lady, his crimson gaze resting on her as an easy smile graces his lips.

Whether it be his smile or the way he looks at her, Millicent can feel her heart begin to race in the presence of this man. Is it fear? Does his gaze not remind her of the one coming from that creature? There's a hunger behind his gentle smile, and it sets her in unease.

"Yes, please, Sebastian. I would love that." Millicent keeps her tone steady as she returns his gaze with bright green eyes.

Something seems to switch in the butler. He stands up straight and motions for her to follow him up the stairwell and in the opposite direction of where the Earl had turned.

Upon arriving to the guest room, Sebastian opens the door to reveal a sizeable space, with a fire lighting the room. A warmth washes over Millicent as a small smile comes to her face. To her surprise, a nightgown is already laid out on the bed.

"I will send for our maid, Mei-Rin, to assist you, my lady." Sebastian bows once more to Millicent, who quickly shakes her head.

"That will not be necessary - but I thank you for the offer. I can take care of myself." Millie holds up her hands in a defensive motion and quickly moves to enter the room.

"If you so insist, my lady. There is a bath drawn for you if you so choose to enjoy yourself." Sebastian bows once more before closing the door behind him, shoes clacking as he walks down the hall.

Once she can no longer hear his footsteps, Millicent releases the sigh that has built up in her chest. I am simply one hell of a butler. Would that explain how this is already finished? Surely someone else had to have set up the room. There is no explanation on how Sebastian could have been in a fight with an unnatural creature, make it back to the manor, and set everything up before they could arrive. It simply does not add up.

Something clicks, and she realizes she never told Beatrice that she would not be home. Should she not return, surely the whole of Scotland Yard would be looking for her with the hell that her godmother would raise. And the shop, what of the shop? What will people think of her staying with a man promised to another?

So many thoughts swirl through her head before she's able to shake them off. Undertaker will love to hear about this.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you calling me, Ronald?"

"Normally Millie makes it back by now, but she hasn' shown up yet. Figured I would give you a call an' see if you had seen 'er."

Slim fingers grip the phone as a blank gaze is aimed towards the wall before Undertaker. "Not since yesterday. I will look for myself."

A small chime announces the end of the call as he places the receiver back on its stand. Undertaker pulls his hat onto his head, shuffling his bangs to cover phosphorescent green eyes before exiting his shop with a determination to his step.

-Unbridled Suits-

"What did you learn?" Ciel sits in his high back leather chair with fingers laced together as the firelight flickers in the room.

A twinge of annoyance strikes Sebastian. _You must never lie_. "The demon spoke of the same rumors I have heard before. I was able to save the noble and eradicate the enemy with little issue." He bows ever so slightly, his gaze not quite meeting his master's.

"And what are these rumors, Sebastian?"  
Another twinge of annoyance. "There are rumors spreading that there is a new type of soul… one more rare than even its worth. The demon claimed that Miss Millicent is in possession of one of those souls."

Ciel's gaze widens for a mere second before snickering, his body relaxing back into the leather. "Is she now? What makes these souls so special? And what does that mean for our contract?"

"Nothing, my lord. Our contract is to remain the same." Sebastian has a hint of a smirk as he finally stares down to Earl, taking a few steps forward to where the fire is reflecting in his eyes. "I cannot say what makes them special as I do not know for myself, but if you order so, I will do my best to learn the truth."

"Then do so, Sebastian." Ciel returns his stare, a hint of annoyance in his gaze. "I want to know everything there is to know about both Millicent and this new type of soul. If demons are going to be popping up to devour them and cause issues, we need to stop it in its tracks."

"Yes, my lord."

-Unbridled Suits-

A scream is what wakes the Phantomhive manor the next morning. Ciel bolts up in his bed, Sebastian in the process of pulling open the curtains when he turns around at the sound. The two exchange a look of concern before Ciel simply says, "Millicent."

Upon arriving to the room, Sebastian spares a knock and simply enters, looking around for any form of a threat and finding none. Millicent is curled up in the corner of the bed, her eyes searching frantically around the room and finding nothing. There's a glossy look to her gaze, a paleness to her skin that leads the demon to believe there's something going on beyond any sort of physical threat.

"Lady Millicent, are you alright?" Sebastian approaches the bed and offers his hand to the woman.

"S-Sebastian?" She asks frantically. Her eyes look in his direction, but past him at the same time. A frown comes to his face upon finally seeing for himself just what has happened.

Her eyes changed color from a vibrant, majestic green to a pale, lifeless yellow.

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian places a hand on her shoulder - which initially she flinches away from - but Millicent slowly relaxes in his grasp.

"Sebastian, is the sun not up? Are there no candles lit?" Millicent's voice quakes as she speaks as if she had just woken from a nightmare. Her legs are pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them tightly to protect herself.

"The sun is up, my lady. I'm afraid you have lost your sight." Sebastian sighs, head tilting ever so slightly to the side. "Why, I cannot say, but I can assure you we will call for a doctor as soon as possible-"

"-No, Sebastian, please. Allow me to call my godmother. No doctors."

With a soft sigh, Sebastian nods. "Yes, my lady. I will fetch Mey-Rin to assist you in dressing so that we may call her." His attention is pulled away by a knocking at the front door. His eyes narrow in suspicion as his hand slips from her shoulder. "Excuse me, lady Millicent."

Snake opens the door, and to his surprise, a slim man with long silver hair stands before him with a wide grin gracing his features. "Good mooorning, my dear boy. Is the little earl around? I would like to speak with him," The Undertaker chuckles, swaying his hips as he speaks.

"Lord Phantomhive is still in bed, says Woodsworth apprehensively." Snake replies with narrowed eyes, before turning to see Sebastian standing at the top of the steps.

"Undertaker, what a pleasant surprise. Do come in. What reason might we have for such a rare occasion such as this?" Sebastian grins as he descends the stairs to join the pair in the doorway.

The man steps past Snake, reaching his hands out to his sides. "Ah, see, my dear Millicent never made it home last night. My heart breaks for her precious godmother - her husband called me last night asking if I had seen Millie." A shift in his tone, his head dropping to focus his gaze on Sebastian, "I traced her back to this manor. Is she here?"

Sebastian is taken aback having never heard such a voice come from the Undertaker, but quickly recovers with a smile. "Yes, Miss Millicent is here. We insisted she stay with us for the evening for her own safety - but it seems that something has happened."

"And just what might that be?"

Undertaker enters the room, sighing softly upon seeing Millicent sitting safely on the bed, dressed in a beautiful blue satin gown gifted to her by the earl. "Oh, Millie, you took me for a fright!" He chimes, dancing into the room.

"Undertaker?" Millicent shoots up straight, searching for the source of his voice, eyes glossed over. As soon as Undertaker comes face to face with the woman, his smile drops.

A gentle finger tilts her chin up, another reaching forward to brush the hair away from her eyes. His voice drops to a whisper, "Oh, Millie. My sweet girl."

Her brows furrow as Millicent reaches up and grasps his wrist with slim fingers, the confusion prevalent on her expression at his words. "Undertaker, what is it? Do you know what happened to my eyes?"

"I have an idea, but as of now, there is nothing we can do. We simply have to wait for the symptoms to pass." Undertaker turns his attention to the demon standing in the doorway, eyes hidden by silver hair and narrowed in anger. _The only way this could have happened is through some sort of trauma…._ His thoughts linger for a moment before speaking in his usual tenor, "Butler, might I use your phone? It would be most unwise to move Millicent in such a state."

"I agree." Sebastian says plainly, a sigh parting his lips. "I must ready the young master and inform him of this predicament. Use the phone at your will, and I will return."


End file.
